Terror Tennis
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Ryoma Hoshi was an innocent person who had an abusive childhood yet has a talent in tennis, but he ended up killing the bullies and a mafia group for causing him pain and ended up convicted to a juvenile facility. Now as a teen, Hoshi is tricked into targeting a teen pianist for being a mafia contact, and he is given devices to carry out the deed. Feat. KAMEN RIDER EX-AID.
1. Tragic Childhood

**Terror Tennis**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic. As more info about the characters from Danganronpa V3 is being added, I became somewhat interested at their background even though their supposed talents were fabricated by Tsumugi Shirogane, and as I am working on the ongoing Danganronpa fics, one of the characters caught my attention, which is about Ryoma Hoshi, the Super High School-level Tennis Player.

Despite his title, his supposed background story about assassinating a mafia organization somewhat catches me on, and after a week of contemplating, I decided to make a fic about him, and he will be portrayed something for a wild card, in which it would keep fans guessing whether he would portray a good guy or a villain.

Moreover, other Danganronpa characters will be shown here, such as Kaede Akamatsu and Suichi Saihara, and they too will play a prominent role here, though what their roles would be, it will gradually be revealed in the upcoming chapters, so for now the story would start off in a slow but steady pace, and will soon have some action and suspense here.

Lastly, this fic is sort of a side story to my ongoing fic, Super Duper Video Game Fighters, so expect characters like Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata to pop out from time to time, though whether in a cameo role or more than just a guest shot, it will depend on the story and review reactions, so that will come in a later chapter or so.

Yup, aside from Danganronpa V3, there are other Danganronpa characters from the series may appear randomly since, well, this is a Danganronpa fic.

Well, other than that, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1:**_ _ **Higeki-tekina Kodomo Jidai  
**_

 _ **Seven years ago...**_

The scene shifts in Tokyo, where you can see that the place is somewhat peaceful, lively, and most of all, full of politics. Tokyo has some of the most influential politicians that ever walked the streets. Some are dedicated, but there are some who are shrewd, some are corrupt, and even there are greedy ones, as most of them live in extravagant lifestyles, some even enjoy sports such as golf and tennis, and some have connections with some shady individuals, such as the mafia.

Moreover, some of the politicians' children are mostly spoiled, and because of such upbringing, they end up becoming somewhat of a bully, where they intimidate other schoolmates and even bragged that they are UNTOUCHABLE, as if they cannot be punished if they break a school rule, and used this to their advantage, physically and psychologically intimidate their targets, usually result in the target quitting school and becoming a shut-in, and some of the bullied victims' parents are ignorant and resulted in a strained relationship as they value reputation over caring for their children's welfare.

One example of this is a 7-year old boy, who appeared to be somewhat different from other schoolchildren, as he has a build of a 7-year old child, but his legs were somewhat DEVELOPED, and he would soon develop an interest in tennis, thus awakaneing his TALENT and began playing tennis, which would soon gain notice from other people, and soon they saw that the boy is quite a fast learner, as he is able to keep up with older tennis players, they soon began to compliment the boy for having such a talent, seeing that he has a bright future ahead of him.

"Wow...you're good, kid..."

"Um...thanks..."

"You really have a talent..."

"Thanks..."

"Keep it up...its better than staying at home..."

"Yeah..."

"I think you have a bright future ahead..."

"Really...?"

The young boy is identified as **Ryoma Hoshi** , and despite showing great talent in playing tennis, Ryoma is still an innocent boy who only wants to enjoy life peacefully, but his home life is a different story as it is shown that his parents are somewhat negligent, as his dad is always working the whole day and seldom spend time with him, while his mom always socialize with her fellow workers and is not much at home, leaving Ryoma much lonely.

One day, while in school, the scene shows that Ryoma is inside a tennis club room, playing tennis by himself, and as he is enjoying his peaceful time, several schoolmates came in and some wait outside to serve as lookouts, and the schoolchildren, who turn out to be children of influential politicians, approached Ryoma with malicious intent, and they began to gang up on him and began beating him up, outnumbering him from 12 against one, and being a peaceful boy, he is unable to fight back and begged for mercy, but the bullies keep on beating him up.

"Mercy? No way!"

"We want to beat you up!"

"You're an easy target!"

"Much fun to play with!"

"Yeah...you're the perfect punching bag!"

"Come on..."

"Kick him...punch him!"

"Make him bleed!"

The bullies keep on beating him until they had enough, and they taunted him that no one will help him and warned that if he tell anyone he will receive a more brutal beating before leaving, and a battered and bloodied Ryoma began crying, as he felt alone here, but mustered the courage and went to the teachers' lounge to file a complaint, and while a few teachers were willing to help, they were pressured by other selfish teachers to ignore Ryoma as they seemed to care more about tje school's repuation and their unwillingness to confront the bullies' parents due to them being influential politicians, and a heart-broken Ryoma was told to go home.

As Ryoma was heading home, he was confronted by the same bullies who attacked him earlier and they ganged up on him again and dished out more brutal beatings as they somehow learned that he attempted to squeal them to the teachers, and they boasted that the teachers turn him down because they were scared that the politicians would use their influence and have the teachers kick out of school if they try to penalize the children who beat up Ryoma.

"You ought to know your place!"

"We told you...no one gonna help you!"

"Looks like you need another beating!"

"Come on...just beat him up!"

"Make him bleed!"

"We wanna see more blood!"

"Alright...let's beat this pig!"

"Yahoo!"

After several minutes, the bullies left and a more bloodied Ryoma limped his way back home, where his parents are not around, and soon he collapsed in pain as he silently cried at his helplessness. About 20 minutes later, his mom came, but she seemingly ignored him as she walked past him and Ryoma vainly tries to get her to notice him, but she did not even looked at him as she appeared more concerned with her other activities despite the floor being stained with blood.

"M-mama..."

"Not now..."

"H-help me..."

"I'm busy..."

"M-mama..."

"Stop bugging me...I have a meeting with my co-workers...we're having a mahjong game..."

"P-please...help...me..."

"Got to go..."

Mrs. Hoshi replied that she is meeting with her co-workers to play mahjong and told him to wash his face instead, and left in a hurry, leaving Ryoma devastated, and hours later Mr. Hoshi arrived late, and is about to head for his room when Ryoma tries to get his dad to see his condition but he ignored him and told him to go to bed, but Ryoma began to cry and told him he is injured but his dad shouted at him to go to sleep before slamming the door, and a devastated Ryoma weeped as he went to his room feeling that his parents do not care about him

-x-

 _ **Two years later...**_

At age 11, Ryoma's woes continued as the bullies occassionally tormented him, leaving him bloodied, and everytime he seek help from teachers, he was ignored, and this resulted in the bullies to torment him even more, and at one point Ryoma opted to skip school, but his dad ignored his son's reasons and slapped him non-stop just to make him go to school, and Ryoma bitterly did so. Ryoma endured the harshness for two years, and the only thing keeping him going was his hobby of tennis, and one day a tennis enthusiast came across him one day at an open tennis court, and after hearing the reason why he had a lot of bruises, he decided to teach him about the tennis skills so as to raise his self-esteem, which somewhat raised Ryoma's confidence.

"Okay...I'll help you."

"Huh?"

"I'll help you become a pro-tennis player."

"Really, mister?"

"Yeah...just leave it to me."

"..."

"Don't worry...you'll get the hang of it."

"Thanks, mister..."

And so the tennis enthusiast began coaching Ryoma on how to be a tennis pro, and to his surprise, Ryoma learned quite fast and soon developed the talent to become a good player, and Ryoma started to see the person as a surrogate family member, something he never experienced at his home, and the two began to bond, but their bonding was witnessed by the bullies and they began to hatch a plan to humiliate him so as to make Ryoma look bad in front of the public.

"That pig...!"

"Who does he think he is...?"

"We ought to ruin his image..."

"Should we beat him up again...?"

"But that guy might get in our way..."

"Got any ideas?"

"I got one!"

"Huh?"

The bullies planned carefully as they are sure that the tennis enthusiast might be a problem if he were to see what they do to Ryoma, and the bullies wanted to make sure that the plan they are hatching would be fool-proof so as to protect them and their families from prosecution, and one of the bullies came up with an idea which the others listened to, and while they seemed to have some reservation, the lead bully said that this plan will work and he will do the NEGOTIATIONS, so the rest of the bullies reluctantly agreed to the plan.

-x-

Several months later, the scene shifts at the open tennis court, where Ryoma and the tennis enthusiast are there alone, having finished teaching Ryoma all the tennis skills and the boy has learned all he could, and the enthusiast feels that Ryoma is ready and all he needs to do is find a sponsor, which Ryoma seemed hesitant, but then the enthusiast decided to accompany him to a tryout that he heard, and said he will help him apply for it and promised that Ryoma would be scouted and be noticed.

"Really, mister?"

"Yeah...I will..."

"But...I don't know how to repay you..."

"Don't worry about it."

"..."

"Just be confident...and you will succeed."

"Thanks, mister...I appreciate it..."

"Don't mention it."

Ryoma was glad to hear this, and in the weeks that followed, the tennis enthusiast talked to a contact, who in turn checked out Ryoma, and to his surprise, he saw the star potential in the boy, and begannto invest heavily in Ryoma, and in the months that followed, Ryoma began entering competitions, where he showed his skills and began to make headlines, where he is gradually being noticed after winning several competitions, and thanks to that, he slowly became a contender and is slowly earning money, and Ryoma bonded with the tennis enthusiast even more.

However, Ryoma's bullies were monitoring his daily moves, and the bully leader told his posse that everything is set, and told them that this will surely make Ryoma's life miserable and they would benefit from this as the ultimate entertainment, which his posse seemed to waiver a bit when told of the details, but the bully leader assured that no one will find out, and only Ryoma will suffer from this and no one else,

"Don't act like chickens...I know what I'm doing...and this plan is foolproof..."

"Are you sure?"

"What if...?"

"Isn't that going too far...?"

"Relax...leave everything to me..."

"Okay..."

"Just make sure no one finds out about this..."

"Right..."

-x-

Several months have passed, and the scene shows that Ryoma, who recently turned 12, is at a park, where he is waiting for his benefactor, as he wanted to express his gratitude for all the help he gave him, and soon the tennis enthusiast came and greeted Ryoma, and there they talked, and told the boy that he will try to talk to the Hoshi parents and convince them not to neglect their son, which Ryoma appeared hesitant seeing that it may not work since his parents continued to ignore him up to this day but the tennis enthusiast gave him some optimistic words and assured to him that he and his parents would reconcile.

"Don't give up hope...I will see to it that your parents will realize their mistake...and they will not neglect you anymore..."

"Really...?"

"Yes...just believe in me...I will see to it that your parents will spend more time with you."

"I..."

"Don't worry...everything will be fine."

"Okay..."

"Good...huh?"

"?"

However, five men dressed in business attire and wearing hats showed up, and they approached the tennis enthusiast where he asks them what do they want, and despite this the men just silently glared at the man, while Ryoma was having a feeling that something bad is about to happen, and before he could fathom what is about to happen, the men, who turn out to be mafia gangsters, began beating on the tennis enthusiast, and Ryoma was shocked by this, and is about to do something but the entusiast told Ryoma to run and call for help.

However, more mafia hitmen appeared and struck down Ryoma, knocking him down and they began beating him, and they took his tennis racket and used it as a weaponnto beat down the tennis enthusiast on the head mercilessly until he perished, and the hitmen, all wearing plastic gloves, placed the racket on Ryoma's hand and left, leaving him behind, and as Ryoma slowly regained consciousness, he was shocked to see the bloody corpse of his benefactor, but then he saw the racket he is holding, blood-stained, and there the bullies showed up and began making a scene to attract attention.

"Help!"

"Call the police!"

"There is a murder!"

"That kid just killed a man!"

"He's armed and dangerous!"

"Call the cops before he kill someone!"

"Hurry!"

"We might get killed!"

Soon a lot of passerby saw this and screamed and police arrive where they saw the scene, seeing Ryoma holding the MURDER WEAPON, he was named the primary suspect and taken in, as the police took him away, the bullies smirked and exchange HIGH FIVES as their plan succeeded, as it turn out that the bully leader hired and paid the mafia hitmen to attack and kill the tennis enthusiast and have Ryoma implicated of the murder, and the bully leader is pleased as he feels that he has reached the pinnacle of bullying someone and hopes that Ryoma suffers a lot from this.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, as it RE-INTRODUCES Hoshi and how he became like the one in the PS Vita game, and how this would affect him in the upcoming chapters. Though Kaede Akamatsu and Suichi Saihara are not here yet, they will show up in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows how Hoshi ended up becoming a delinquent, and yet still retains his interest in tennis...and here he gets to meet another Danganronpa V3 character who is portrayed as a CEO of a popular company that makes VIDEO GAMES...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	2. Loss of Innocence

**Terror Tennis**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see more of Ryoma Hoshi's past before he eventually becomes what he is today.

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_ ** _Mujitsu no Sōshitsu_**

In less than a year, the news about the incident spread like wildfire within the news and social media, and Ryoma Hoshi underwent a trial for juvenile offenders, and though a lawyer was assigned to him, assuring to the boy that he will do all he can to clear his name, the lawyer was actually in league with the mafia gang that murdered the tennis enthusiast and instead of defending Ryoma, he made the interrogation look like he is intending to force a confession from the boy, and this not only confuses the younger boy, but also caused the trial to pin him down further, as the bullies that tormented Ryoma made false accusations, and with the evidences, which were rigged and planted, pointing out that made it appeared that the testimonies were credible, Ryoma now has almost no chance to prove his innocence, and thus the judge sentenced Ryoma at a juvenile facility for young offenders and will remain there until he is of legal age so he can be transferred to a regular jail.

Ryoma tearfully pleaded for his innocence, but the judge coldly rebuked him and said he do not belong to society because of his ACTIONS, and on top of that, the judge told Ryoma that he has no sense of gratitude, killing the tennis enthusiast for such selfish reason and now he will pay his dues from this point on.

"You are one ungrateful boy!"

"But…"

"You deserved to be put away!"

"No…you…"

"You're lucky you're too young to be given the death penalty!"

"I'm innocent!"

"You are guilty!"

"I'm not!"

As the judge walked away, the guards arrived and handcuffed the boy and is being dragged away, where the bullies grinned at him and made a mocking farewell gesture, and Ryoma realized that they were behind all this but is too late to do anything about it, and he was soon sent to the juvenile facility for youth offenders, and there he is placed there and it shows that the jailed offenders consists of violent and cruel delinquents, and they saw a newcomer being escorted here, and the jailed offenders are looking forward to give Ryoma an INITIATION.

"Hey…"

"Check it out…"

"A new target practice…"

"So young…"

"We're gonna have fun with this brat…"

"But he's a midget…"

"So what?"

"Tasty…"

-x-

At one of the political scion's house, the scene shifts inside the bedroom where the bullies are celebrating, pleased that they have ruined Ryoma's life and are expecting him to suffer a lot, though one of the bullies lamented that now they have no one to pick on though the other said they can look for a new one to pick on, and there are no shortages of it as the school they are attending have lots of targets to pick on, and there are plenty of them to choose.

"…so no problem!"

"Yeah…we can pick on anybody!"

"Really?"

"Yeah…the new one will be much more fun than the last one!"

"He's right…we're getting tired of that Ryoma brat…"

"I bet he's crying at jail…"

"I sure want to see that…"

"Well, let's celebrate in sending that brat to jail!"

The bullies cheered and raised their glasses to TOAST on their success and now they are planning to find a new target to choose and hoped that their new PROSPECT is as easy to pick on and expected thst their new target would ENTERTAIN them.

-x-

In the months that followed, you can see that Ryoma is suffering tremendously at the hands of the inmates there, as they took turns in beating and maiming the boy, as they somehow managed to smuggle in weapons and uses it to beat up Ryoma, and the guards there did little to prevent this, as some ignored the scene as they cared less about the plight seeing that the inmates would not listen to the wardens and just walked past the scene, turning a BLIND EYE.

The jailed offenders kept on beating Ryoma as the months passed, and by the age of 13, Ryoma was mentally scarred, as no one came to his defense, his parents permanently abandoned him as they were not present in the trial, and never once visited him, and the beating continued, and as a year came to a close, Ryoma was due to turn 14 years old, and his body bore deep bruises and scars, and the beating he received appeared to have affected his body, as he has not gained any height, and one day, the jailed offenders ambushed him and began beating him mercilessly, saying that his parents abandoned him and that with the tennis enthusiast dead, he will rot in hell and regretted taking Ryoma under his wing.

"Who's gonna save you now, shorty?"

"You're momma and poppa left you to rot!"

"No one's gonna save you now!"

"You're gonna rot here till you die!"

"Baby's gonna cry!"

"Crybaby!"

"Crybaby brat!"

"Ha-ha…come, start crying like a baby!"

As the taunting and beating continues, Ryoma, now aged 14, finally snapped as he grabbed one of the baseball bats and utilizes his tennis skills, and strike down the first tormentor with one tennis swing, killing him instantly, and the other offenders were taken aback at what they saw, and the offender who got killed was their leader, and this made them wary towards Ryoma, as they did not expect him to fight back with such intensity.

"Whoa…"

"What the heck?"

"He just killed him…"

"Is he a brat or something?"

"Whoa…look at him…"

"His eyes…"

"We better take him seriously…"

"Right…"

The remaining offenders are now starting to take Ryoma seriously as they began to gang up on him, but he fought back in such primal rage that he gravely injured 10 of his tormentors and attacked seven more, reducing his attackers to five, and the remaining offenders were terrified that they banged the jail bars calling the warden for help, as they are now fearing for their lives, not wanting to end up getting killed or comatose.

"Wait, kid…"

"Easy…"

"We're just fooling around…"

"Careful with that thing…"

"It's not a toy…"

"Let's talk, okay?"

"Want a candy?"

"Yeah, let's be friends…"

A warden passed by as he heard the commotion but ignored the jailed offenders' pleas as he rather see them dead than bailing them out, and just sat on his seat eating popcorn as Ryoma savagely beat up his tormentors, and the warden is enjoying the show, but then a superintendent showed up unexpectedly, as he is conducting a surprise inspection, and he is appalled by what he just saw and confronted the warden, who was taken by surprised at the superintendent's sudden arrival.

"Warden!"

"S-sir!"

"What are you doing?"

"Um…ah…you see…"

"Are you allowing this to happen?"

"Um…"

"Well?"

"I'll get to it!"

The warden was forced to do something to save face, and he went inside the cell and confronted Ryoma, but he was pinned down and is about to receive the DEATH BLOW, as Ryoma berated the warden for ignoring his pleas for help when the jailed offenders beat him up non-stop for two years while the warden just watched there doing nothing, and the warden was fearing for his life that he accidentally acknowledged his shortcoming and begged for forgiveness and pleaded for his life.

"You…!"

"Waaahhh!"

"I'll kill you!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You let this happen!"

"Mercy! Forgive me!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Help!"

The superintendent heard this, and noticed Ryoma, who is shirtless, seeing his upper body have deep bruises and his face and most of his upper body bloodied, and he approached the boy and tries to calm him down, assuring him he will investigate things and ensure that this incident will never happen again, as well as asking him to stand down and let the doctors treat him, but Ryoma pointed out that his suffering went on for the past two years, and not a single medic came to check on him, and the warden did nothing but watch the beating for his own entertainment, and now he told the superintendent to leave since he is just the same as everyone else in this facility, but the superintendent assured that he is not, and gives his word that he is willing to listen to his case, which seemingly swayed the disgruntled Ryoma, as if the words reached him.

"Please, kid…calm down…"

"…"

"I'll review your case…"

"…"

"I'll do what I can…you have my word…"

"…"

"Please believe me…"

"…"

The superintendent approached Ryoma and urged him to stand down and slowly took the weapon, and told him he will conduct an investigation and see what he can do, though Ryoma told him it is useless, as no one would be willing to take his case, as everyone see him as a convict with no redemption because he is sure that they will make false testimonies like what happened at the trial, as he believed that he was set up and the evidences are rigged, and he told the superintendent to leave, but he told Ryoma that he will do what he can to help get a retrial for Ryoma, which somewhat swayed the boy.

"Please, kid…calm down…"

"…"

"I'll review your case…"

"…"

"I'll do what I can…you have my word…"

"…"

"Please believe me…"

"…"

However, a high-ranking police official came and saw the scene, and approached the superintendent, asking for an explanation, and as the superintendent went to explain his side, the police official drew his gun and shoots the superintendent on the head, killing him, then kicked Ryoma on his gut before whacking him with the gun on the head, knocking him out. He then approached the remaining witness, the warden, and shoots him down, dead.

The police official then reloaded his gun and shoots down the remaining inmates until they are dead, before he placed the gun on Ryoma's hand, as the police official is wearing a rubber glove so that his fingerprints won't be on the gun, and uses Ryoma's fingerprint to incriminate the boy. It is then revealed that he is secretly in league with the mafia group who killed the tennis enthusiast and an uncle of one of the bullies who tormented Ryoma, and he now did this to prevent a retrial and to ensure that Ryoma remained incarcerated.

-x-

The frame-up further aggravated his case and he was sent to another facility where his life became more miserable, and this went on for two more years, and now aged 16, Ryoma has lost his innocence and is now a shell of his former self, as he is no longer the gentle boy, but a young teen who is bent on revenge, vowing to get out and make the police official, the mafia gang, and his bullies pay for what they did to him in the years before.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as you get to see how Ryoma Hoshi got traumatized and why he became a hollow shell of his firmer self, and how this would affect the flow of the plot in the upcoming chapters. Though Kaede Akamatsu and Suichi Saihara are not here yet, they will show up in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shifts to the present time, where you will get to see Ryoma Hoshi ended up becoming a delinquent, and yet still retains his interest in tennis...and here he gets to meet another Danganronpa V3 character who is portrayed as a CEO of a popular company that makes VIDEO GAMES...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	3. The Escape

**Terror Tennis**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see more of Ryoma Hoshi's hardship until a breakthrough took place...

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_ ** _Esukēpu_**

The scene shows that Ryoma's hardship continued as he is charged on multiple counts of frustrated murder, thanks to the police official who murdered the superintendent, thus Ryoma was given additional senteces and would spend four more years in jail, and is placed in solitary confinement, which gradually affected his psyche as he became more jaded and began hating society for what they did to him, an innocent boy framed for several crimes he did not commit.

He slowly realized that his bullies were behind this and the police official set him up, and vowed to find a way out and exact vengeance on them through any means necessary, and slowly hardned himself as he spend the next two years putting up with fellow convicts, who continued to torment him physically and mentally, poking fun on his height and for having no family to visit him, which further aggravated his already damaged psyche.

"Ha-ha-ha!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"You're an orphan now!"

"Your mommy and daddy abandoned you!"

"You got no one to visit a freak like you!"

"Shorty!"

"Pig!"

"Ha-ha!"

While Ryoma ignored them at first, the now-16 year old boy was then asssulted by his fellow convicts and beaten cruelly, not letting up as they keep on beating him, using their fists and feet to punch and kick him in a cruel way, and unfortunately, most of the wardens simply ignored the convicts beating up Ryoma and lazily mind their own business as if they saw nothing, not caring what would happen to Ryoma, and even hoped that he gets killed seeing him as a mere eyesore.

However, there are other convicts who were sympathetic towards Ryoma and they eventually confronted the ones who beat him and threatened them if they do not stop picking on the boy, which resulted in a stand-off between the two groups.

"Leave the kid alone!"

"Yeah, why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

"Hey!"

"Butt out of this!"

"We're having fun with the brat!"

"You want the kid? Then you get past us!"

"Wanna fight?"

"Why you...!"

The corrupt wardens sighed seeing that their entertainment was abruptly halted and sighed in dismay yet they felt that there is always next time, so they made up a show and pretended to respond and separated the two groups, and while the bad group left, the sympathetic group tended to Ryoma, was was beaten and busted open, and one of the convicts demanded to have Ryoma taken to a doctor fearing serious injuries.

However, one of the corrupt wardens, threw a metal box that has first aid tools, and struck Ryoma on his already bleeding head, and the sympathetic convicts were angered at what the warden did, triggering a shouting between the two sides.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"The kid's injured! Why throw the kit on his head?"

"So? Got a problem?"

"You asshole!"

"You want a kit? Then you got one, so shut the fuck up and jerk off."

"You asshole!"

"Fuck you."

The warden then left and as the sympathetic convicts opened the first aid box, they were dismayed that the gauze pads and bandages were already torn out, and the bottles where the contents used to treat the wounds were already expired, since three years ago, and the convicts were very angry at how they treated Ryoma, as they believe that Ryoma is innocent of the charges, and they do not believe that he caused the massacre at the jail two years ago, and they felt that they should do something to help Ryoma escape here so as to get help and expose the corruption here.

"Poor kid..."

"Those assholes...!"

"This should stop. The kid does not deserve this."

"I agree."

"We better help him escape."

"Right."

"Come on...we should treat his wounds."

"Okay."

The sympathetic convicts then used alternative means to treat Ryoma's wounds and after that they began planning on how to sneak the young boy out as they felt that he should not be here and they told him that they will come up with a way to get him out of here seeing that there is a conspiracy going on here and told him to do whatever it takes to expose the real culprits.

"Listen, kid..."

"You gotta get out of here..."

"That's right...you don't deserve to be here."

"We're springing you out."

"Find the ones who framed you."

"Don't mind us...we'll handle it...you need to escape."

"Yeah, you gotta find a way to clear your name."

"..."

Ryoma was grateful to the convicts who sympathize with him and vowed that he will make his tormentors pay for their transgressions, and he went still as his fellow convicts began treating his wounds.

-x-

In the weeks that followed, things at prison went generally peaceful as Ryoma's fellow convicts are protecting him while at the same time digging an exit so that he can escape and find out who framed him, and at the same time keeping an eye on corrupt wardens who are finding a proper chance to torture and maim Ryoma, and so far the kind convicts were able to keep Ryoma away from the cruel wardens, who are not pleased that the convicts are blocking their chances.

Even the rival convicts are not pleased and tried to intimidate their way but were stopped on their tracks.

"Back off."

"What was that?"

"Leave the kid alone."

"Says who?"

"So...wanna fight?"

"Bring it on."

"Why you...!"

"Alright...both of you back off!"

-x-

After a few more weeks, the corrupt police official bribed the bad convicts to beat up Ryoma, which the bad convicts grinned and promised to fulfill their agreement, but a kind convict managed to overhear the conversation and sneaked away undetected, and there he told his fellow inmates about what he discovered, and they are angered at the corrupt official for being more than a bully. It is clear that he wants to maim Ryoma at every chance they get.

"That asshole...!"

"The jerk has gone too far!"

"They really are bullies!"

"Boss, what should we do?"

"Hmm..."

"Boss...?"

"Call Ryoma."

"Okay."

The lead gang leader then told Ryoma that he has to escape tonight before midnignt as the rest of the kind convicts would stall the bad ones, but Ryoma was unwilling to let them take the risk, but the gang leader urged him to find a way to clear his name and to expose the ones who framed him, and if the current justice system is obstructing him, then he will have to find another way to attain justice without relying on the law.

"...and that is what you need to do..."

"But..."

"Don't worry about us, kid..."

"I can't just..."

"You have to."

"Just do it. You have only once chance at this."

"..."

"Trust me on this, kid."

Ryoma was saddened by this yet he realized that he has only one shot in escaping the upcoming torture and reluctantly accepted his fellow convict's request.

-x-

Later that night, as most of the convicts are asleep, the wardens are making their rounds and so far things are quiet, and as they left, the kind convicts used the chance to reveal a tunnel they improvised and woke up Ryoma and the gang leader told him to escape while he has the chance and that the other will stall the rest, and Ryoma sadly thanked him for his kindness and the gang leader assured to him that Ryoma is not a criminal and believes that he will eventually clear his name.

"Okay, kid...time to say goodbye..."

"Thanks...for everything..."

"No sweat...now get going."

"Don't worry about us..."

"We'll be fine."

"Trust us on this."

"See you next time, kid."

"Come on...get going..."

After that, Ryoma went to the improvised tunnel and navigated his way out. The kind convicts then covered the tunnel and placed a dummy on the bed and pretended to be asleep, and a few hours later, the corrupt wardens opened the cell and allowed the rival convicts to rush in, in an attempt to beat up Ryoma, and this resulted in a brawl, and as the wardens snicker at the scene, one of the bad convicts grabbed Ryoma, only to find out that it was only a decoy, but one of the kind convicts knocked him out to prolong the ILLUSION.

However, the corrupt police official came to see how well it went, but then noticed the decoy and he was livid, realizing that the real Ryoma has escaped, and ordered one of the wardens to sound the alarm, which the warden is baffled, and this only infuriate the corrupt official.

"What? Sound the alarm?"

"Yes, sound the alarm!"

"But...they are all here..."

"Jackass! One has escaped!"

"Eh? But...how...?"

"Just sound the alarm!"

"O-okay..."

"Damn it..."

As the alarm sounded, both sides stopped, and the bad convicts are baffled since it was not part of the deal, while the kind convicts are hoping that Ryoma has already made his way out, and as the wardens are forced to break up the brawl, the corrupt official approached the kind convicts and demanded where Ryoma went, but the gang leader confronted him and claimed that they do not know how this happened, but the corrupt official would not take it lightly and demanded Ryoma's whereabouts.

"Don't lie to me! Where is Ryoma Hoshi?!"

"..."

"Answer me, damn you!"

"Who cares? All you do is torture him! So quit yapping amd get lost!"

"Why you...!"

"It's your fault anyway."

"What?"

"Too bad you won't have a TOY to torture with!"

The corrupt official was angry that he pulled out a gun and shoots the kind convict to death, and this angered the rest and resulted in a riot and the convicts beat up the corrupt official, and the wardens were forced to evacuate and locked the doors to prevent the convicts from escaping, and are forced to call SWAT for assistance.

Meanwhile, Ryoma has already made hus way out using the tunnel and escaped via the sewers, and since it was past midnight, he made sure no one is around and is forced to bathe himself at a fountain within a park, and is forced to break in at a clothing store and found some clothes that fit his size and left the scene undetected.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as you get to see how Ryoma Hoshi got traumatized and why he became a hollow shell of his former self, and now he has managed to escape and makes plans in tracking down the ones who framed him for the crime he did not committed.

Though Kaede Akamatsu and Suichi Saihara are not here yet, they will show up in the upcoming chapters.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shifts to the present time, where you will get to see Ryoma Hoshi ended up becoming a delinquent, and yet still retains his interest in tennis...and here he gets to meet another Danganronpa V3 character who is portrayed as a CEO of a popular company that makes VIDEO GAMES...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	4. Fateful Meeting

**Terror Tennis**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story picks up where the last chapter left, in which Ryoma Hoshi is trying to elude capture and find a way to clear his name, but something unexpected happens, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4: Unmei-tekina kaigi_**

The scene shifts at the streets of Tokyo, in which it is now morning, where Ryoma Hoshi is seen wearing a black leather jacket, and a black and dark blue striped jumpsuit underneath, similar to that of a prisoner. He wears brown shoes and his legs are notably much more muscular than the rest of his body. He is then shown stealing a trench coat and wore it to cover his body and then wears a black hat with two points that has a picture of two tennis rackets on it.

Ryoma was somewhat shaken as this was the first time since being jailed that he got out, and he recalled the events of last night, where the kind convicts sacrificed themselves so that he could escape due to the cruelty and brutality of the wardens and the bad convicts, and as he passed by a convenient store, he saw the live coverage of the prison where it showed that the SWAT team had just infiltrated the prison and is horrified to see that the kind convicts are mostly dead.

"No…they…were…killed…"

Ryoma was heartbroken that the kind convicts were brutally shot down as the lead warden spoke to a reporter and made it appear that the convicts intend to massacre everyone here inside the prison and hence the need to summon the SWAT team and said that the escaped convict, Ryoma Hoshi, intends to lead a life of killing spree, and his words appeared to be charismatic that elicits sympathy from the general public.

"So are you saying that Ryoma Hoshi did this and cause a riot?"

"Indeed. We try to minimize the casualties but Mr. Hoshi incited this and we had no choice…we could not afford to let them commit a massacre…"

"And now Mr. Hoshi has escaped…?"

"Indeed."

"So then…how will you…"

"Given the nature of his behavior…Ryoma Hoshi must be found…dead or alive…and I issue a shoot to kill order."

"I see…"

"But this I promise you…we will work hard to ensure the safety of our citizens from the bloodthirsty convict who has no future…"

Ryoma glared at the lies that the warden said, and he clenched his fists as he vowed to get even and to find out who framed him, yet for now he has no choice but to keep a low profile as he cannot afford to get captured or the kind convicts' sacrifices would be in vain, and he sadly walked away to find a hiding place to settle down.

As he is walking, he paused as he saw several policemen stopping a school bus and they began inspecting the passengers, in which most of them are kindergarten and elementary students, and there the policemen inspected them as they were given descriptions on what Ryoma looked like, and tension commenced when one of the policemen mistook an elementary student for the escaped Ryoma, and the policemen began dragging the boy away despite the bus driver's protest as he said that the boy is not the one they seek, but he was ignored.

"Come on…"

"You can't fool us."

"WWWAAHHH! LET ME GO!"

"We know you're him, Ryoma Hoshi…"

"Don't try to trick us…"

"LET ME GO! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

"Don't be stubborn…"

"That rick won't work on us…"

Ryoma was reminded again of the abuse he went through, and is tempted to come to the boy's defense, but he couldn't as he cannot afford to expose himself, and the policemen began to beat the boy up in a brutal way thinking that he is Ryoma trying to fool them, and the policemen dragged him to the police car and head for prison.

Ryoma clenched his fists as he felt helpless and wished that there is a way to clear his name and expose the true culprits, and for now he has no recourse but to go in to hiding, and as much as he hated doing this, he is forced to steal food in order to keep himself and keep him from getting weakened by hunger, and settled to an abandoned building where no one would suspect to search the building.

-x-

The scene shifts to the prison, where the lead warden berated the incompetent policemen for bringing in the wrong person as he found out that the one that the cops brought wasn't Ryoma but an actual elementary student, in which it showed that the boy is crying non-stop after being beaten, and he is bloodied on his face, and the warden is livid as this would cause the boy's parents to file a case against them.

"You idiots!"

"…"

"…"

"You we're given the sketches! How can you say this boy is Ryoma Hoshi? Now look what you did!"

"…"

"…"

"This boy's parents are going to sue us!"

"…"

"…"

The inept cops glanced at the floor in shame, and the warden had to think of something and came up with an idea and told the two to continue their patrol while he will escort the boy back to his parents, and minutes later, the warden drove the boy towards a park, and as the boy got off, the warden looked around and seeing that there are no witnesses around, he puts on a pair of rubber gloves, grabbed a metallic tennis racket and struck the boy hard on his head, killing him instantly, then he hits himself with the racket with sufficient force so that it would make it appear that he is assaulted, and he removed the glove and hid it inside his underwear and lay on the ground.

Soon some passerby came and saw the scene and began calling for help, and the warden claims that Ryoma Hoshi did this and murdered a boy, and the bait was taken, where the warden's lies was accepted and soon a manhunt operation commences and news spread like wildfire.

-x-

The next day, Ryoma learned of what happened to the boy, and guessed that the warden did this due to the circumstances that he deduced, and now he is really pissed that the warden had to use an innocent boy as a tool to make Ryoma a scapegoat, and now he could no longer wait, as he had to find a way to get help in order to find s means to clear his name.

As he ventured to the streets, he saw several cops roaming and he knew that they are looking for him, and looking around, he saw a parked container van, where its back portion is open and Ryoma hid inside behind a crate, and once secured, he waited as the van's driver and helper closed the compartment and drive away, where the van is shown having the marking of **_GENMU CORPORATION_** , and the driver tells his passenger about a lot of cops are seen interrogating several kids just to find out if he is the escaped convict, Ryoma Hoshi.

"Geez…look at that…"

"What the..? So many cops…"

"…"

"Why are they speaking to the kids like it was a life or death situation?"

"You know it…the Ryoma guy…he's so short that he can pass up for an elementary school boy…"

"That guy…?"

"I sure pity him…a talented tennis player…now a convict…"

"Beats me…it's not my life…'

The van drives through the streets and passed by a checkpoint, and after a search the cop lets the van pass through and the vehicle is heading towards the business district within Tokyo as the van is in the midst of delivering some supplies, and they have no idea that they have a stowaway inside the van, and they have no idea that Ryoma is there.

-x-

The scene shifts elsewhere within the streets of Tokyo, where a teen detective is seen at an outdoor snack bar, and he is identified as **Suichi Saihara** , and he had just read a newspaper article about the boy being murdered, and after hearing the live interview of the warden, he wondered how and why the warden was left alive after the victim is killed.

By then someone came to him and he looked at the person, who turn out to be a teenage girl, and she is identified as **Kaede Akamatsu** , who is a talented pianist, but circumstances happened and led her to form a working alliance with Saihara, and there she read the newspaper article and told Saihara that something is fishy about the latest murder case, saying that before the boy was found murdered, he was taken away by two inept cops who insisted that the boy is the escaped convict, and now the warden said it was Ryoma who killed the boy.

Saihara rubbed his chin as he sensed that there is some inconsistencies from the warden's words and tells Akamatsu that they need to investigate this matte, and it would be a risky one as he considers finding Ryoma and get his statement and then compare the warden's statement to make a comparison, which Akamatsu is unsure given what the media said about Ryoma.

"I don't know, Saihara-kun…"

"Huh?"

"That Ryoma…what if he's really dangerous…?"

"Hmm…"

"He might kill us if he thinks we're onto him…"

"Yeah…that…"

"?"

"We may have to take the risk…if we are to find out the truth…"

Akamatsu is quite uneasy about this, but Saihara said that this may be the only course if they are to uncover the truth.

-x-

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts at the basement parking lot of the building, where Genmu Corporation is shown, and Ryoma sneaked out of the van while the driver is not looking, and he made his way to the elevator where he is unable to reach the buttons, and the elevator automatically went up, where Ryoma soon find himself at the 8th floor where the game cartridges are stored for labeling, and as Ryoma looked around, he is baffled as he has never heard of this company before due to him being imprisoned for quite a time.

Ryoma then notices one of the cartridges, in which the label shows the tag titled TERROR TENNIS, and he stared at it as he saw the sticker has the image of a tennis player holding a racket fighting a BAD GUY, and as he touched the cartridge, he began recalling the benefactor who thought him how to play tennis, and there Ryoma started weeping as he could not accept what happened to him, and wished that there is a way to make his tormentors pay for framing him for a crime he never committed.

By then someone appeared behind Ryoma, and heard his crying, and he rubbed his chin as he sensed that there is something about Ryoma Hoshi that suggest that he is more than what he is portrayed to be, and he spoke to Ryoma, asking that if he really wanted to find a way to clear his name.

Ryoma turn around to see who said that, where the person who stood behind Ryoma is revealed to be **Kokichi Oma** , the CEO of Genmu Corporation.

"So you say that you are innocent of the crimes that were hurled against you?"

"Huh…?"

"Is it true..?"

"And what if I say yes…?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you intend to rat me to those cops?"

"Well…it depends…on what you would tell me…if you're willing…I am willing to listen to the side of your story…and if you turn out to be an innocent guy…then I might help you in finding a way to clear your name and expose the true culprits"

"Really?"

Ryoma was surprised to hear that Oma is willing to give him a benefit of a doubt, and despite being wary towards Oma, Ryoma decided to stake this chance and decided to tell Oma about his life and the circumstances that led to becoming an unwilling convict and why he was forced to escape prison. Ryoma hoped that Oma is sympathetic to his plight and have the means to help clear his name and expose the warden and the influential boys who framed him.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Ryoma was forced to go into hiding and endure some hardship before inadvertently getting inside Genmu Corporation, where fate play a role as he meets with the CEO who is willing to listen to Ryoma's story.

Saihara and Akamatsu appeared, and they too have some misgivings about Ryoma's case and the circumstances of the latest victim, seeing that there is inconsistencies about the warden's claim, and now they are considering in finding Ryoma and get the truth out of him.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows that Oma is giving Ryoma a glimmer of hope as he is given the means to track down his tormentors who framed him that resulted in being convicted…unaware that he is becoming an unsuspecting pawn…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	5. Glimmer of Hope

**Terror Tennis**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story picks up where the last chapter left, in which Ryoma Hoshi is trying to elude capture and find a way to clear his name, but something unexpected happened,in which would affect the chain of events from this point on.

Without further ado, read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _Kibō no Hikarikagayaku_**

The scene shifts at the streets where several policemen are conducting a manhunt on Ryoma, having received reports that a new victim was found and that the warden claimed to have witnessed the murder and pinned the blame on Ryoma, and the cops took the bait, unaware that the warden is the one who killed the latest victim and uses Ryoma as a scapegoat, and the cops wondered if Ryoma is really a sadistic felon, unaware that Ryoma was framed and abused while in prison.

"Geez..."

"What a way to start work..."

"Ryoma Hoshi...aged 16 years old..."

"Is he really the one...?"

"We saw the live broadcast of the trial four years ago...it is him..."

"Why did he commit murder...? And why kill again...?"

"Beats me...must be the killer instinct...that kid is a lost cause if you ask me. Come on...lets sesrchnfor him."

"Fine."

As the cops continue their patrolling, the warden is seen leaving a nearby hospital, and is smirking that his PROBLEMS are temporarily solved as no one will find out that he sacrificed the boy in order to cover his own misdeed.

-x-

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts at the basement parking lot of the building, where Genmu Corporation is shown, and Ryoma sneaked out of the van while the driver is not looking, and he made his way to the elevator where he is unable to reach the buttons, and the elevator automatically went up, where Ryoma soon find himself at the 8th floor where the game cartridges are stored for labeling, and as Ryoma looked around, he is baffled as he has never heard of this company before due to him being imprisoned for quite a time.

Ryoma then notices one of the cartridges, in which the label shows the tag titled TERROR TENNIS, and he stared at it as he saw the sticker has the image of a tennis player holding a racket fighting a BAD GUY, and as he touched the cartridge, he began recalling the benefactor who thought him how to play tennis, and there Ryoma started weeping as he could not accept what happened to him, and wished that there is a way to make his tormentors pay for framing him for a crime he never committed.

By then someone appeared behind Ryoma, and heard his crying, and he rubbed his chin as he sensed that there is something about Ryoma Hoshi that suggest that he is more than what he is portrayed to be, and he spoke to Ryoma, asking that if he really wanted to find a way to clear his name.

Ryoma turn around to see who said that, where the person who stood behind Ryoma is revealed to be **Kokichi Oma** , the CEO of Genmu Corporation.

"So you say that you are innocent of the crimes that were hurled against you?"

"Huh…?"

"Is it true..?"

"And what if I say yes…?"

"Hmm…"

"Do you intend to rat me to those cops?"

"Well…it depends…on what you would tell me…if you're willing…I am willing to listen to the side of your story…and if you turn out to be an innocent guy…then I might help you in finding a way to clear your name and expose the true culprits"

"Really?"

Ryoma was surprised to hear that Oma is willing to give him a benefit of a doubt, and despite being wary towards Oma, Ryoma decided to stake this chance and decided to tell Oma about his life and the circumstances that led to becoming an unwilling convict and why he was forced to escape prison. Ryoma hoped that Oma is sympathetic to his plight and have the means to help clear his name and expose the warden and the influential boys who framed him.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a clubhouse, where Ryoma's former bullies are having a meeting, where they are discussing about the current events, and each of them are alarmed to hear that Ryoma has escaped, and are fearing for their lives as Ryoma might expose the bullies, but the lead bullies assured to them that Ryoma will be hauled back to prison in no time and that no one will be willing to listen to a MURDERER, and that will prevent him from exposing the bullies.

"Will you guys calm down?"

"How can we?"

"That Ryoma brat escaped jail!"

"He'll be coming after us!"

"I don't want to die!"

"I'm going overseas!"

"Me too!"

"Simmer down! He's a convicted felon now. Dad told me that he just killed a boy...and the cops have issued a SHOOT TO KILL...he'll be dead before he has the chance to rat us out."

However, one of them expressed worry that with Ryoma out there, he would do anything to lay an hand, but the lead bully said that it will not happen given that the police are out there and his uncle has ties with the Yakuza and they will deal with Ryoma so that the tennis brat will be dead before the exposure would happen, and this somewhat puts the bullies at ease upon hearing this.

"Really?"

"That's a relief..."

"That's good to hear."

"Okay, I feel safe now."

"Me too."

"Guess I can enjoy my lifestyle..."

"And find more ladies."

"Good. Then thete is nothing for you guys to worry about."

The bullies then continued with their meeting and they all voted to lie low for now so as to make sure that Ryoma won't find them as they are sure that the target is evading the police, and yet they have no idea that things would change the situation and little do the bullies know that soon they will get their comeuppance more than they would expect.

And yet, the bullies are very confident that Ryoma will never find proof that he was framed, and the lead bully's uncle successfully made sure that Ryoma will never find a way to clear his name, especially when the bully's uncle is connected to the crime gang, whose henchmen carried out the murder of the tennis enthusiast and had Ryoma framed for the crime, which the other bullies recall and are starting to wonder of the hit men would squeal on them, which the lead bully assured that it will not happen.

"They won't my uncle paid them well, and they kept thwor word ever since."

"Really?"

"That's a relief..."

"That's good to hear."

"Okay, I feel safe now."

"Me too."

"Guess I can enjoy my lifestyle..."

"And find more ladies."

-x-

About a few days later, the mafia gangsters are having a meeting inside one of the safe-houses and are discussing about something important, and the topic circles around Ryoma Hoshi, as the gangsters learned of his escape and the reports that he murdered an elementary student and two cops, and some of the hit men expressed concern that Ryoma might go after them for framing him for the murder of the tennis enthusiast four years ago, but the leader assured to them that Ryoma won't lay a finger given that he does not know this place and that they have weapons.

"At ease, everyone. Hoshi does not know this place. We are armed. And withnthe police visibility, that brat cannot move around. We are safe."

"He is right..."

"I agree."

"Then we should not fear anything."

"Yes, that boy is just a crybaby."

"Then we should continue our activities."

"Right."

"I concur."

The rest of the hit men felt at ease and their confidence rejuvenated as they have automatic weapons, and realized that Ryoma is just a pushover just like four years ago, and they became overconfident that they think that they are untouchables, as the bullies' parents, who hired the mafia gangsters to frame Ryoma, are corrupt politicians and the politicians can cover their tracks, and the gangsters expect that the politicians would pressure the police to order a shoot to kill order on Ryoma.

"Guess we are safe."

"Yeah."

"Thank the dirty politics."

"Looks like we can relax."

"How about we go to a bar and pick up some chicks?"

"Sounds good.

"Idiots! We should first lie low till that Hoshi brat is taken down!"

"Come on, boss...we should relax and...huh?"

However, the door was kicked down, and the while the mafia gangsters were surprised, they regain their bearings seeing that it was just Ryoma, and seeing that he is unarmed, the gangsters felt that they can beat him up just like four years ago, but Ryoma glared at them and said he heard everything and demanded to know who hired them in killing the tennis enthusiast, but the gangsters were defiant and said that they will beat him up and get the reward money for themselves.

"Hah! You think you can scare us?"

"You're just a crybaby!"

"You can't stop us!"

"We'll just beat you up...like four years ago!"

"Hey...why don't we get him...and turn him over to the cops? We can get the reward!"

"Sounds good!"

"Lots of money..."

"Let's get him!"

Ryoma just glared at the gangsters as they began arming themselves with the automatic weapons and steel pipes, getting ready to give him a big beating, in which they laughed, seeing that Ryoma is just acting tough yet they also think that he is scared deep inside, and they began to taunt him saying that he wil always be a crybaby just like four years ago and even told him that he should have stayed in jail as that place is the safest for him.

"Crybaby!"

"Stupid brat!"

"Midget!"

"Go home and cry to momma!"

"I bet you can get taller if you masturbate!"

"That is...if you can leave unharmed."

"Big deal!"

"Come here...we'll give you a big spanking..."

Ryoma said nothing as he glared at them as the gangsters began to approach him, and he did not even move a step back, and the scene shifts outside the safe-house, where moments later sounds of gunfire is heard, but then screams are heard which the tone sounds like terror, and seconds later the gangsters are thrown out of the house, bloodied, their bodies bore holes, which one by one the gangsters slowly died from aggravated and brutal injuries.

The scene shifts inside where the leader of the mafia gangsters is seen backing against the wall and is begging for mercy, terrified that his henchmen were killed, and the unseen Ryoma is shown to be stepping forward, instilling fear onto the mafia leader as he pressed for answers and demanded to know who is behind the frame up and whose idea was it to frame him for the murder of the tennis enthusiast four years ago.

"P-please...don't hurt me!"

"Then answer my questions..."

"Uh..."

"Who hired you to beat me and murdered the tennis enthusiast?"

"...and that's why..."

"...damn it...and you obeyed them?"

"Th-they paid us...and of course...we...we..."

"Damn you..."

The unseen Ryoma realized that the bullies from middle school are the ones behind this and hired the mafia gangsters to murder his benefactor and set him up, and the scene shows that the lone mafia leader trembled in fear and begged for mercy but Ryoma said that what the mafia leader and his men did is unforgivable, killing an innocent man and framing a then-12 year old boy for a crime he did not commit, and the mafia leader justified that he and his gang were paid to do that, but Ryoma said that it does not excuse him for what he did, and he will avenge the tennis enthusiast's death and give him justice.

The mafia leader began to tremble and cry in fear and asks and begged for forgiveness, but Ryoma said nothing as he approaches the mafia leader to hand him his death sentence, which the mafia leader tried everything to persuade Ryoma to spare his life.

"No...please don't...!"

"..."

"I'll do anything!"

"..."

"Just don't hurt me!"

"..."

"No! No!"

"..."

Minutes later the birds flew and the scene shifts at the safe-house, where the mafia leader is sprawled on the ground, his head decapitated from his body, lying in a pool of blood, and you can see Ryoma walking away, his eyes full of determination as he is now seeking out his former middle school schoolmates for ruining his life and make them pay for what they did to him.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Ryoma was given a GLIMMER OF HOPE...or so it seemed, as he somehow managed to get vengeance on the ones who kill his benefactor four years ago, and now he is after the bullies who set him up.

How did he managed to pull it off? The answer lie in the next chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter shows how Oma gave Ryoma a glimmer of hope as he is given the means to track down his tormentors who framed him that resulted in being convicted…unaware that he is becoming an unsuspecting pawn…

And this in turn would put him in conflict with Saihara and Akamatsu...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcomed...


	6. Terror Tennis

**Terror Tennis**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story picks up where the last chapter left, in which Ryoma Hoshi is trying to elude capture while finding a way to clear his name, but something unexpected happens, as Saihara and Akamatsu found evidence that proved that Ryoma is innocent from the very start, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 6: Terotenisu_**

As the scene shifts at the skies, you can see birds flew and the scene shifts towards the safe-house, where the mafia leader is sprawled on the ground, his head decapitated from his body, lying in a pool of blood, and you can see Ryoma walking away, his eyes full of determination as he is now seeking out his former middle school schoolmates for ruining his life and make them pay for what they did to him.

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the streets where several policemen are seen at the scene of the incident, and they are rather disturbed at how the mafia gangsters are killed, and they wondered if Ryoma did this, as they are sure that he is unarmed and are unsure how the crime is carried out, which the policemen are having a bit of difficulty due to absences of some key clues, such as fingerprints and the type of weapon being used.

The policemen are getting wary, as aside from conducting a manhunt on Ryoma, having received reports that he is sighted nearby, they got a call about a massacre and when they arrived, the cops were taken by surprise at the sight, and they wondered who did this and are unsure if Ryoma is the one given that Ryoma does not have such access to high-powered weapons.

"Geez..."

"What a way to start work..."

"Ryoma Hoshi...aged 16 years old..."

"Is he really the one...?"

"Can't say…for all we know all he's got is a tennis racket…"

"Really…?"

"You tell me…think he is capable doing something LIKE THIS?"

"Why did he commit murder...? And why kill again...?"

As the cops continue their patrolling, the warden is seen leaving a nearby hospital, and is smirking that his PROBLEMS are temporarily solved as no one will find out that he sacrificed the boy in order to cover his own misdeed.

-x-

At Genmu Corporation, Kokichi Oma is inside his office, listening to the radio where the report about a mafia gang found murdered, and Oma smirked as he is pleased with the results. A brief flashback scene shows that the mafia gang who killed the tennis enthusiast four years ago is the same gang who has been harassing Genmu Corporation into giving them protection money, and Oma is intent on teaching the mafia gang a lesson but waited for the right time.

But since meeting with Ryoma, he sees this as a way to rid the problem without dirtying his hands, and there his smartphone rang and answered it, where Ryoma is the caller, and there Oma asks Ryoma how is everything, and Ryoma answered in reply, his tone sounds like he is not happy with it yet there is no choice on his part given the circumstances that happened to him during his four-year sufferings.

"Hello, Hoshi-kun..."

"Mr. Oma..."

"How did it go?"

"Not quite satisfying...I managed to get some answers from them..."

"I see...and did you get some answers?"

"A few...but not enough to prove my innocence..."

"Perhaps I can offer you some tidbits."

"What?"

Oma then smirked as he told Ryoma that he did some investigation and said that he is able to trace the culprits who bullied Ryoma as the ones who hired the mafia gang, and using SECRET MEANS, Oma told Ryoma that he discovered that the bullies' parents, who are corrupt politicians, are aware of the situation, and fearing for their children's safeties, as well as fearing that their political agendas might be compromised, intend to send the bullies away to either other prefectures or overseas.

Ryoma stared wide-eyed as he cannot afford to miss this as he is now thirsting for revenge and the intention of making them admit crimes, and asked Oma to provide him the info on where the bullies and their politician parents can be found, and Oma assured to him that the information will be forwarded to the former tennis hopeful.

"Very well..."

"Please, Mr. Oma...tell me where yo find them!"

"I will forward the details on the phone I gave you...you will get the info shortly."

"Please do."

"Of course."

"This is the only chance I can get in clearing my name!"

"I promise you will."

"Thanks!"

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the rest house where the mafia gang are found murdered, and despite the area being cordoned off, Saihara and Akamatsu managed to sneak their way in, and looked around, seeing that there are no traces of bullets, and basing on the pictures of the bodies sent through his smartphone, Saihara had a feeling that someone used high technological weapons to kill the mafia gang, and Akamatsu slowly sensed that SOMEONE is providing someone the MEANS to use those weapons to murder the victims.

By then Akamatsu saw something on the floor, where a hidden door slowly opened and a surviving mafia member came out, looking terrified and Saihara approached the survivor, who is revealed to be one of the mafia gangsters who managed to hid himself when the unseen attacker attacked everyone, and stayed there until the attacker leaves.

Saihara then urges the survivor to tell him what happened, and though refusing at first, Akamatsu persuaded him to speak up or else the attacker would come back here claiming that he might discover the hiding place the survivor used, and she promised to provide protection.

The survivor, nearly hysterical and fearing for his life, reluctantly told them everything, and both Saihara and Akamatsu stared in shock upon learning that Ryoma Hoshi is innocent of the crimes and is being used as a scapegoat by the bullies from his old middle school. Akamatsu clenched her fists as she also learned from the survivor that the bullies' politician parents play a role in this as they used their connections to facilitate the frame-up, false witnesses at the trial and bribed the judge to give Ryoma a guilty verdict.

Saihara himself is not too pleased with this as he now understood how and why Ryoma is forced to escape prison, and now Ryoma is out for revenge as he deduced that he is after the bullies who framed him for the crime he did not commit, and Akamatsu told Saihara that they need to keep the survivor alive and use him as a witness to clear Ryoma of the charges.

"Saihara-kun!"

"Yes?"

"We need to keep this guy alive. He is the only one who can prove Ryoma's innocence!"

"I got it."

"Hey you! You want to live?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then be the witness! Prove to everyone that Ryoma Hoshi is innocent! Expose the real culprits! At least you could get a light sentence!"

"But...I...huh? Wait! No!"

However, two gunmen showed up and opened fire, shooting down the survivor and he died from multiple gunshot wounds, while Saihara and Akamatsu jumped through the window and hid behind a bush, where the gunmen searched for the two, intent in making sure there are no witnesses and it implies that someone want to make sure that Ryoma remained a criminal and not get him a re-trial.

The gunmen spent almost three minutes before deciding boarded the car to make a getaway, not realizing that Saihara and Akamatsu sneaked behind and hid inside the car's compartment, and the car speeds away towards the exit border of Tokyo, heading towards the area of Shinjuku, where one of the gunmen contacted someone, informing the caller that the survivor is dead, ensuring that Ryoma would not get a witness that would warrant a re-trial, and the unidentified caller told him to head to the hideout as he and his fellow gunman will be providing escort to a group which the gunman agreed.

"Sir...we did as told."

"And the remaining one?"

"Dead."

"Good. Head for the meeting point. You will be given an assignment."

"I see."

"And get here as soon as you can."

"Yes sir."

"Over and out."

-x-

About two hours later, the scene shifts at a safehouse in Shinjuku, where the politician parents of the bullies are assembled, and the bullies are seen packing their belongings as they are to be sent to the island of Hokkaido, and from there a ship would be waiting and it will sent them out of Japan towards an unidentified destination so as to protect their children from Ryoma's wrath, as they are aware that Ryoma knows about the truth, and once their children are out of Japan, the politicians would use their influence to pressure the police into issuing a shoot to kill order so as to silence Ryoma and not expose the corruption and frame-up.

The politicians then told their children that they have to lie low for now and wait for their call once Ryoma is dealt with, and once he is, then they can return to Tokyo, which the bullies nodded in obedience as they are also fearing for their lives, as well as not wanting to go to jail for orchestrating the tennis enthusiast's murder and framing of Ryoma.

"Yes, daddy..."

"We'll lie low."

"Please make sure that Ryoma brat is either in jail or shot dead."

"I want to go back to my old life..."

"Want to pick up girls..."

"Want to go to bars..."

"I wish I went back home..."

"Want to go to bed..."

Behind the car, Saihara and Akamatsu were listening to the conversation, and they saw everything, in which the two realized just how deep the conspiracy is, and Akamatsu is pissed that the politicians are willing to cover their tracks just to cover-up such a despicable crime.

However, the two teens were taken by surprise upon seeing Ryoma Hoshi arriving in front of his tormentors, and hearing everything, the 16-year old boy stared viciously at the bullies who ruined his life, and vowed that he will not let them get away with it and make sure they will pay for murdering his benefactor and for framing him for a crime he never committed, and the lead politician tried to verbally shoot him down into submission so as to discourage Ryoma, which did little to deter the young boy who suffered during the last for years.

"Hah! So what?"

"..."

"You think we're scared of you?"

"..."

"You're a convict now! No one will believe you!"

"Whatever. Either way, I will not let you get away with this. I may not get the justice legally...but I will make sure you will pay."

"Are you trying to scare us?"

"No...stating the truth."

The other politician nudged his head as the bodyguards went in front and aimed their guns at him, and the lead politician asks his fellow politician what is he doing, and the fellow politician says that it would be risky to let him live, fearing that he might spill the beans to the media, but the lead politician says no one would believe a convicted felon, but the fellow politician reiterated that it is better than letting Ryoma cause a political gossip that might affect their political careers.

"It's better this way!"

"What?"

"If we let him live, he would blab to the media...and though he had no proof...our political rival might take advantage of it!"

"But..."

"Look...on paper he's wanted...but we have the legal basis to protect ourselves!"

"Then..."

"We can use this as a basis of self-defense...and we can be hailed as heroes in the eyes of the public!"

"You're right!"

Seeing the logic, the lead politician consented, and as the other corrupt politician asks Ryoma if he has any last words, Ryoma just glared at them as he took out something from his jacket, which appeared to be a huge belt buckle with a lever, but Akamatsu stared in shock at recognizing the device that Ryoma is holding, and when Saihara asks her what is wrong, she told him what Ryoma is holding - the **_Game Driver_**.

Saihara stared in surprise upon hearing this and glanced at the scene, where Ryoma puts the Game Driver in front of his waist which immediately forms a belt, and he took out a hand-sized video game cartridge and presses a button where the cartridge's voice spoke.

Cartridge: " ** _TERROR TENNIS…_** "

A projection materialized where several boxes appeared and the scene now resembled a projection-like version of a tennis court, and the bullies and their politician parents are baffled at what is going on, and there Ryoma inserts the cartridge on the left portion of the belt which then initiated his transformation, and both Saihara and Akamatsu watches the scene before them in utter shock and surprise.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Ryoma is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images in front of him by hitting it in a tennis-like fashion, and the image went towards Ryoma, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a tennis player's cap, and his armored appearance has an armored tennis attire, which was white with blue streaks.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

As the bullies and their politician-parents stared wide-eyed in surprise, Saihara and Akamatsu were equally surprised, as they did not expect Ryoma to possess those devices and they are baffled as to how he got hold of the said-devices, and as Akamatsu wondered how is it possible for Ryoma to do that, Saihara slowly pieced the puzzles together, and told her what he dedced just now, which further shocked Akamatsu at what she is just told.

"Akamatsu..."

"What?"

"I think I know how Mr. Hoshi got those."

"What do you mean?"

"Genmu Corporation."

"What...? Are you suggesting...?"

"Either he approached Kokichi Oma...or stole it without Oma knowing...

"No...it can't be..."

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Ryoma was forced to go into hiding and endure some hardship before inadvertently getting inside Genmu Corporation, where fate play a role as he meets with the CEO who is willing to listen to Ryoma's story.

Now he has found his tormentors and intends to make them pay…dark justice-style.

Moreover, Ryoma turns out that he was given the devices, and now he became a Kamen Rider…although his Rider name has not been given.

Saihara and Akamatsu appeared, and they too have some misgivings about Ryoma's case and now they have found evidence despite the circumstances, and now they are shocked to see Ryoma becoming a Kamen Rider and intends to murder his tormentors even though it would mean that he would further become a murderer in the eyes of the public.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ryoma becomes the kamen Rider and takes down some of his tormentors…prompting Saihara and Akamatsu to intervene…and this is where trouble ensue as he direct his rage on the two…for a reason…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	7. Raging Ryoma

**Terror Tennis**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story picks up where the last chapter left, in which Ryoma Hoshi is trying to elude capture while finding a way to clear his name, but something unexpected happens, as Saihara and Akamatsu found evidence that proved that Ryoma is innocent from the very start, but this also starts an unprovoked conflict as Ryoma and Akamatsu meets, which might result in either an alliance or a fight...

Well, then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 7: Miwaku-tekina_** ** _ofā_**

At Genmu Corporation, the secretary is taking calls when a group of investors came and asks the secretary if its CEO, Kokichi Oma, is available, as they have business with him, as they want to invest on the company seeing that the corporation's stocks were growing strong, and want to CASH IN on the company's popularity in making QUALITY GAMES, which the businessmen sees this as an opportunity to strengthen its business ties with the company.

However, the secretary told them that Oma left an hour ago and said that he will look forward to the meeting tomorrow, in which the businessmen said that it is fine, as they said that they look forward to having a personal meeting with Oma, stating their intention to invest heavily at Genmu Corporation, saying that the company is expanding and is popular to the masses.

"I see..."

"Would you please tell him we'd like to meet him tomorrow..."

"We really like to invest in this company."

"I am sure that Mr. Oma would appreciate it..."

"And tell him we have tons of proposals to show."

"Would that be okay?"

"We appreciate it if he entertain us..."

"Please...?"

The secretary nodded and said that she will inform Oma about the appointment tomorrow and the businessmen nodded and left, where they mumbled that they hoped that Oma would appreciate the suggestions they intend to suggest, and are expecting that Oma would be receptive and take their suggestions into account.

"I do hope that he would be willing to entertain us..."

"Indeed..."

"What would he think of our proposal...?"

"I'm sure he would be receptive..."

"Yes...he would accept since his company need a lot of investors..."

"I expect him to sign the contract..."

"May the best company win..."

"You're on..."

As the businessmen left, the secretary sighed as she wondered what Oma is up to after it is shown that Oma left an hour ago and not telling her where he is going, though she felt it is none of her business as she continue doing her job.

-x-

Saihara and Akamatsu were secretly hiding and heard what the corrupt politicians are discussing and were incensed that the politicians intend to cover everything up in order to prevent Ryoma from clearing his name, and thus Saihara got to witness such a despicable crime of framing Ryoma in which Ryoma's former schoolmates orchestrated the murder of the tennis enthusiast four years ago, and Akamatsu urged Saihara that they need to do something to expose the real culprits of the crimes they committed.

"Saihara-kun!"

"..."

"We got to do something..we can't let them get away with this!"

"I agree..."

"Keep recording...I'll see if i could stall them..."

"It's dangerous..."

"It's the only way...!"

"Akamatsu..."

Before Saihara and Akamatsu could do anything, the two teens were taken by surprise upon seeing Ryoma Hoshi arriving in front of his tormentors, and hearing everything, the 16-year old boy stared viciously at the bullies who ruined his life, and vowed that he will not let them get away with it and make sure they will pay for murdering his benefactor and for framing him for a crime he never committed, and the lead politician tried to verbally shoot him down into submission so as to discourage Ryoma, which did little to deter the young boy who suffered during the last for years.

"Hah! So what?"

"..."

"You think we're scared of you?"

"..."

"You're a convict now! No one will believe you!"

"Whatever. Either way, I will not let you get away with this. I may not get the justice legally...but I will make sure you will pay."

"Are you trying to scare us?"

"No...stating the truth."

The other politician nudged his head as the bodyguards went in front and aimed their guns at him, and the lead politician asks his fellow politician what is he doing, and the fellow politician says that it would be risky to let him live, fearing that he might spill the beans to the media, but the lead politician says no one would believe a convicted felon, but the fellow politician reiterated that it is better than letting Ryoma cause a political gossip that might affect their political careers.

"It's better this way!"

"What?"

"If we let him live, he would blab to the media...and though he had no proof...our political rival might take advantage of it!"

"But..."

"Look...on paper he's wanted...but we have the legal basis to protect ourselves!"

"Then..."

"We can use this as a basis of self-defense...and we can be hailed as heroes in the eyes of the public!"

"You're right!"

Seeing the logic, the lead politician consented, and as the other corrupt politician asks Ryoma if he has any last words, Ryoma just glared at them as he took out something from his jacket, which appeared to be a huge belt buckle with a lever, but Akamatsu stared in shock at recognizing the device that Ryoma is holding, and when Saihara asks her what is wrong, she told him what Ryoma is holding - the **_Game Driver_**.

Saihara stared in surprise upon hearing this and glanced at the scene, where Ryoma puts the Game Driver in front of his waist which immediately forms a belt, and he took out a hand-sized video game cartridge and presses a button where the cartridge's voice spoke.

Cartridge: " ** _TERROR TENNIS…_** "

A projection materialized where several boxes appeared and the scene now resembled a projection-like version of a tennis court, and the bullies and their politician parents are baffled at what is going on, and there Ryoma inserts the cartridge on the left portion of the belt which then initiated his transformation, and both Saihara and Akamatsu watches the scene before them in utter shock and surprise.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Ryoma is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images in front of him by hitting it in a tennis-like fashion, and the image went towards Ryoma, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a tennis player's cap, and his armored appearance has an armored tennis attire, which was white with blue streaks.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

As the bullies and their politician-parents stared wide-eyed in surprise, Saihara and Akamatsu were equally surprised, as they did not expect Ryoma to possess those devices and they are baffled as to how he got hold of the said-devices, and as Akamatsu wondered how is it possible for Ryoma to do that, Saihara slowly pieced the puzzles together, and told her what he dedced just now, which further shocked Akamatsu at what she is just told.

"Akamatsu..."

"What?"

"I think I know how Mr. Hoshi got those."

"What do you mean?"

"Genmu Corporation."

"What...? Are you suggesting...?"

"Either he approached Kokichi Oma...or stole it without Oma knowing...

"No...it can't be..."

The scene shifts to Ryoma, who is now encased in an armor, and slowly approached the politicians as intend to make them pay for the sufferings he endured in the four years that passed, as well as getting revenge on the bullies for murdering his benefactor. He is slowly consumed with rage seeing that the politicians intend to cover up the crimes their sons committed, as evident when he heard from them that they murdered the surviving gangster in order to prevent him from testifying.

The lead politician was taken aback and ordered his bodyguards to shoot him down which the bodyguards obliged as they open fire, but their bullets only bounce off the armor, and as the bodyguards kept firing at the armored Ryoma, the politicians scrambled to get their sons on the speedboat in order for them to get away as they did not want them to die.

"HURRY!"

"GET ON THE BOAT!"

"DON'T ARGUE!"

"QUICK..WHILE OUR BODYGUARDS STALL THAT BRAT!"

"WHERE'S THE DRIVER?"

"WHO CARES?"

"JUST START THE FUCKING BOAT!"

"DO IT!"

As the politicians are scrambling, the armored Ryoma went forward, punching the bodyguards aside as he saw the politicians are about to have their sons board the speedboat, and incensed, he pressed a button on the side of the Game Driver where the Gashat's voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Gashat: " ** _GASHACON RACKET!_** "

A metallic racket materialize and struck one of the bodyguards on the face, busting him open which an X-RAY scene showed that the bodyguard's skull cracked all over, and the bodyguard fell to the ground, dead. The other bodyguards, continue to fire their guns, which did little to stop him, and the armored Ryoma screamed at his tormentors that he will not let them get away, as he pressed a button on the Game Driver to execute a powerful attack.

Gashat: " ** _KIMEWAJA!_** "

The metallic racket glowed where a tennis-sized energy projectile is formed, and the politicians stared wide-eyed at seeing this, causing terror upon them as they feared that their sons would get caught in the crossfire.

"WHAT THE?"

"GET OFF THE BOAT!"

"QUICK SHOVING ME!"

"HELP!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"MOMMY!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

"BACK OFF!"

Likewise, the bullies saw this and became terrified as they do not want to die, and are scrambling to get off the speedboat and are even going to jump on the waters to avoid getting hit, and this caused a scene where the bullies started to panic and are pushing each other aside just to save themselves despite their politician-parents trying to calm them down.

"WHAT THE?"

"GET OFF THE BOAT!"

"QUICK SHOVING ME!"

"HELP!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"MOMMY!"

"OUT OF THE WAY!"

"BACK OFF!"

By then Ryoma removes the Gashat and slots it to another slot of the belt and pressed the button, which activated the finishing attack.

Gashat: " ** _TERROR CRITICAL FINISH!_** "

The armored Ryoma did a tennis strike where the energy projectile went towards the speedboat, and though the politicians managed to get their sons off the speedboat, the energy projectile struck the speedboat, resulting in a strong explosion, which the impact sends the politicians and their sons flying off and hit the ground, and they were all badly hurt, due to the impact of the explosion and debris hitting their bodies.

They were so badly hurt that they could not move, and Ryoma proceeded to kill off the bodyguards in brutal fashion, as he intend to get revenge and make them pay for the sufferings he endured, and there he slowly the injured culprits, and saw one of the politicians using his smartphone to contact the corrupt police warden, in which the speaker was accidentally activated, and the conversation is heard between them.

"Ryoma Hoshi is what...?"

"Y-yes...that's..."

"Try stalling him...bribe him or anything...I'll head there and make it appear that Hoshi intend to murder you..."

"Can't you hurry?"

"It takes 20 minutes for me to get there...and I'll use my authority to do a SHOOT TO KILL order...and until then, try to bribe him in order to stall him."

"Geez..."

"Just do it, lest you want to be forced to admit your guilt on the conspiracy..."

"Fine!"

Saihara and Akamatsu heard it where the conversation showed that the warden suggested to the politician to try stalling Ryoma by bribing him and confuse him, so that he will use his position as police chief to instigate the police to use shoot to kill order on Ryoma in order to silence him so that the politicians won't be exposed.

The two teens discovered that the conspiracy is deeper than they thought, and there they saw the armored Ryoma smashing the smartphone and grabbed the politician by his collar as he intend to kill him along with his cronies and sons, in which the politician begged for mercy and pleaded, claiming that he will testify and prove Ryoma's innocence.

This, however did not sway him after pointing out to the politician that he murdered the lone survivor and possible witness and for collaborating with the police chief, and said that Ryoma now has no way of clearing his name, but at least he will ensure that he will get justice for himself and his benefactor who was murdered just to frame Ryoma for the crime he did not commit, and the politician is terrified and tries to appease him, but to no avail.

"W-wait..."

"..."

"Don't!"

"..."

"I'll testify...really!"

"..."

"I'll even give you a pardon...or even a million Yen..."

"..."

Ryoma was angry at the politician's attempt and crushed his neck, killing him on the spot. Ryoma then turn his attention to the others, who were horrified at what they saw, and now he told them that while they may escape the law he will make sure that they will not harm others again, admitting that he may never get the justice he seek through legal means, and the least he can do to honor his benefactor's memory is to avenge his death due to the bullies's senseless actions.

The bullies were terrified and pleaded, stating that they will testify to clear his name so as to get him to change his mind and not kill them, much to their parents' disbelief.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"YOU CAN'T!"

"YOU'LL BE JAILED!"

"AND OUR POLITICAL CAREERS WOULD BE IN JEOPARDY!"

"WAIT FOR THE WARDEN TO ARRIVE!"

"DO NOT ADMIT IT! OR WE'LL BE JAILED!"

"WE MEAN IT!"

"AND DO AS WE SAY!"

However, Ryoma pointed out that one of the politicians has ties with the police chief and will cover their tracks, and thus, the bullies and their parents will get away with it, and thus Ryoma made it clear that he will not let them get away with their misdeeds and will finish them off before they get another chance to victimize a new victim.

This caused the bullies to scream in terror as Ryoma approaches them, clenching his armored fists as he is getting ready to finish them off.

However, Akamatsu showed up and stood in front of the armored Ryoma and pleaded to him to halt his rampage and said that she is willing to help him clear his name, and told him that she would do whatever it takes to clear his name and get his normal life back, which seemed to sway Ryoma somehow as her tone showed that she meant what she said.

"Hoshi-kun!"

"!"

"Don't do it!"

"..."

"I heard everything! I'll be your witness! You don't have to kill them!"

"Are you...?"

"Yes...I will help clear your name!"

"..."

But then he asks her who she is, and upon revealing her name, the armored Ryoma clenched his fists upon hearing Akamatsu's full name, and his tone is filled with anger. A brief flashback showed that Ryoma was told by Oma that Akamatsu is ASSOCIATED with the mafia group that killed Ryoma's benefactor and is said that she is a COMPULSIVE LIAR, and thus she would frame Ryoma of more fabricated crimes.

The armored Ryoma then told Akamatsu that she will go down along with the corrupt politicians and the gangsters, which she tried to correct him saying that what he is accusing her of is not true, which he brushed off her percieved lies and began to attack her, using the Gashacon Racket, which nearly hit her chest and only grazed a portion of her upper clothing and bra, almost exposing her breast and nipple, and Akamatsu sensed that someone told Ryoma about a lie about her and realized that she has to subdue him and then try to convince him.

She then removed her backpack and took out a device, and much to Ryoma's surprise, the device turns out to be the Game Driver, which she fasten it around her waist which formed the belt, and took out a cartridge, which also turns out to be the Gashat, and she pressed a button on the Gashat to have it ready for activation.

Gashat: " ** _BAKUSOU BIKE!_** "

The armored Ryoma and the corrupt politicians stared in surprise seeing that Akamatsu is able to access the Gashat, as several projection image of ITEMS appeared around their surrounding areas, and there she pleaded to Ryoma to stop his assault and said she is willing to listen to his plight, but the enraged Ryoma to shove her lies as he will take her down along with his tormentors, and she frowned as she sees that she may have to fight him in order to calm him down.

"You...you evil bitch!"

"No...you're..."

"Your lies won't work! I'll kill you...and then those bastards...!"

"I guess i'll have to fight you in order to calm you down..."

"What?"

"And once you do...I'll explain everything to you later."

"What are you...?"

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Akamatsu is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and instead of using her palm to tap one of the images, shedid a jumping spinning roundhouse kick to tapped one of the images, and the image went towards Akamatsu, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a yellow motorcycle helmet with red spikes, and she is armed with a pair of gauntlets with motorcycle wheels that act as weapons. She now assumes Level 1 form.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Assuming Level 1 form, Akamatsu transform into a Kamen Rider, and is ready to fight, and there a rather surprised Ryoma asks her how and why she has those devices, and she said that she found them and that she is a Kamen Rider, which she calls herself **Kamen Rider Lazer**.

Ryoma scoffed as he christens himself as **Kamen Rider Swing** , and said he will show her what a tennis prodigy can do when FIGHTING FOR JUSTICE.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like a conflict is about to ensue, as Ryoma's rage after years of torment is starting to overtake his reasoning, and he mistakenly assumes Akamatsu to be in league with the corrupt politicians, thanks to Oma's lie.

Looks like the two are now ready to fight as Kamen Riders, but who would get the upper hand...?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter commences the fight where Kamen Rider Swing shows why he is the TERROR TENNIS...but will Lazer be able to hold out enough without hurting him too much…?

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	8. Swing vs Lazer

**Terror Tennis**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd. and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see a very tense battle as an enraged Ryoma takes on the pacifistic Akamatsu due to being led to believe that she is among those who framed him for the murder of a benefactor.

Read on and see how Akamatsu deal with this kind of situation.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **8: Swing vs. Lazer**_

At Genmu Coporation, Kokichi Oma is inside his office, sitting on his chair as he appeared to be deep in thought, as he wondered what Ryoma is doing at the moment, and he appeared to be conflicted on whether he did the right thing in giving the Game Driver and Gashat to him or not, as he had a feeling that Ryoma might run into some COMPLICATION, should that scenario happen, unaware that it already have, and as he took a sip of Fanta, with the bottle, his secretary came and called his name, causing him to get startled and spit the contents on her face.

And you can see what happened after.

"PPPPFFFFHHHHTTT!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"KOFF-KOFF..."

"BAKA!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, WILL YOU?!"

"THEN STOP SPITTING YOUR FANTA ON MY FACE!"

The secretary was so pissed that she decked Oma with the folders, telling him that it has become his habit, and she continued to clobber him as he pleaded to her to stop but she rebutted that he has to learn to control his habits as she kept on hitting him.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP SPITTING YOUR DRINK ON ME?!"

"WHEN YOU LEARN TO KNOCK THE DOOR! THAT WAY I WOULD KNOW WHEN YOU'LL SHOW UP!"

"I ALWAYS DO BUT YOU WOULD NOT RESPOND!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT WHENEVER I CAME?!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY! OW-OW-OW!"

Wanting to escape his secretary's wrath, and wanting to attend to some PERSONAL BUSINESS, Oma excused himself and left the office, leaving his secretary fuming as she had to recover her composure and leaves the office to attend to other matters within Genmu Corporation.

-x-

As the armored Ryoma is ready to deliver the killing blow aimed at his tormentors, Kaede Akamatsu showed up and stood in front of the armored Ryoma and pleaded to him to halt his rampage and said that she is willing to help him clear his name, and told him that she would do whatever it takes to clear his name and get his normal life back, which seemed to sway Ryoma somehow as her tone showed that she meant what she said.

"Hoshi-kun!"

"!"

"Don't do it!"

"..."

"I heard everything! I'll be your witness! You don't have to kill them!"

"Are you...?"

"Yes...I will help clear your name!"

"..."

But then he asks her who she is, and upon revealing her name, the armored Ryoma clenched his fists upon hearing Akamatsu's full name, and his tone is filled with anger. A brief flashback showed that Ryoma was told by Oma that Akamatsu is ASSOCIATED with the mafia group that killed Ryoma's benefactor and is said that she is a COMPULSIVE LIAR, and thus she would frame Ryoma of more fabricated crimes.

The armored Ryoma then told Akamatsu that she will go down along with the corrupt politicians and the gangsters, which she tried to correct him saying that what he is accusing her of is not true, which he brushed off her percieved lies and began to attack her, using the Gashacon Racket, which nearly hit her chest and only grazed a portion of her upper clothing and bra, almost exposing her breast and nipple, and Akamatsu sensed that someone told Ryoma about a lie about her and realized that she has to subdue him and then try to convince him.

She then removed her backpack and took out a device, and much to Ryoma's surprise, the device turns out to be the Game Driver, which she fasten it around her waist which formed the belt, and took out a cartridge, which also turns out to be the Gashat, and she pressed a button on the Gashat to have it ready for activation.

Gashat: " _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_ "

The armored Ryoma and the corrupt politicians stared in surprise seeing that Akamatsu is able to access the Gashat, as several projection image of ITEMS appeared around their surrounding areas, and there she pleaded to Ryoma to stop his assault and said she is willing to listen to his plight, but the enraged Ryoma to shove her lies as he will take her down along with his tormentors, and she frowned as she sees that she may have to fight him in order to calm him down.

"You...you evil bitch!"

"No...you're..."

"Your lies won't work! I'll kill you...and then those bastards...!"

"I guess I'll have to fight you in order to calm you down..."

"What?"

"And once you do...I'll explain everything to you later."

"What are you...?"

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " _ **GASHATO! LET'S GAME! ME-CHA GAME! MU-CHA GAME! WHA-CHA NAME? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_ "

 _ **-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

The scene shows that Akamatsu is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and instead of using her palm to tap one of the images, she did a jumping spinning roundhouse kick to tapped one of the images, and the image went towards Akamatsu, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a yellow motorcycle helmet with red spikes, and she is armed with a pair of gauntlets with motorcycle wheels that act as weapons. She now assumes Level 1 form.

 _ **-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

Assuming Level 1 form, Akamatsu transform into a Kamen Rider, and is ready to fight, and there a rather surprised Ryoma asks her how and why she has those devices, and she said that she found them and that she is a Kamen Rider, which she calls herself **Kamen Rider Lazer**.

Ryoma scoffed as he christens himself as **Kamen Rider Swing** , and said he will show her what a tennis prodigy can do when FIGHTING FOR JUSTICE.

As Ryoma, who now calls himself Swing, charged forward and began swinging the racket in a tennis-style action and tried to hit his target, but Akamatsu, now as Lazer, dodges them as she tries to tell him she is not here to torment him and that whoever told him about her is a lie, but Swing screamed back and proclaimed that she will be among his tormentors who will fall before him.

"You bitch!"

"Stop it, Hoshi-kun!"

"I'll get you! You'll pay!"

"I'm not here to…!"

"Enough of your lies! I'll kill you!"

"Whoa!"

"You'll pay!"

"Hoshi-kun…!"

As Lazer tries to reach through him verbally, Swing managed to get closer and decked her with the Gashacon Racket, which he delivered a five-hit combo which connected and sends her reeling back, and as she staggered, Swing's racket began to generate energy projectiles that are the size of tennis balls and he struck them in typical tennis fashion, where the projectiles struck her down and sends her crashing against a parked car.

There Swing began to execute his finishing move which Lazer realizes that she is in a pinch as Swing presses a button on the side holster of the Game Driver and activated his finishing attack, intending to finish her off, unaware that he was really tricked into attacking her.

Gashat: " _ **TERROR CRITICAL FINISH!**_ "

Lazer willed herself to get up and jumped out of the way as Swing struck a charged-up energy ball with the racket, which struck the car and exploded, and the impact sends Lazer towards another parked car, denting the car door, and she managed to get her bearings as she is now facing the possibility of getting rough if she is to calm Ryoma down, seeing that he was emotionally manipulated into attacking her.

Swing then menacingly walked towards his downed opponent and asks her if she is ready to pay for her CRIMES, which Lazer is quite dazed to reply to his misguided threat, as she is trying to come up with a way to stop his rampage.

"Now then…"

"…"

"Any last words…?"

"…"

"Prepared to admit your crimes?"

"…"

"Get ready, you bitch!"

"…"

Not far, Saihara was watching the scene and he is worried at how things are going, seeing that Ryoma is acting like a crazed person attacking someone for the wrong reason, and he thought of something in order to help her, but he could not as he is recording the scene in secret, since he also secretly recorded what the corrupt politicians did and for admitting in covering up the real case in cahoots with the corrupt police.

By then Lazer started to fight back, using the WHEELS attached on her armored wrists, and she is forced to deliver some attacks in order to stop her opponent's momentum, and as much as it pains her, she had to be firm and try to halt Ryoma's rampage, so she delivered several hits and managed to knock him down to the ground. There she urged him to stop his rampage and listen to what she intend to say to him in order to open his eyes.

However, Swing would not be swayed and tells her that she is going down along with his tormentors.

"Don't get cocky!"

"…"

"I won't go down that easily!"

"…"

"You'll pay for framing me!"

"…"

"And I'll see to it that you'll pay!"

"…"

Swing then uses the Gashacon Racket to produce energy balls and hits them like tennis balls, where he fired them in varying speed, which forces Lazer to be on the defensive, which she blocked them with her armored wrists, but this enabled Swing to send more energy projectiles at her, and managed to knock her to the ground.

Seeing that she is being out-classed in the offensive range, she decided to go on the defensive, where she thought carefully and decided to try using speed to try and outwit him before striking him, and felt that this might put her in a risk but opted to gamble with it in order to try to knock Ryoma out of his transformation form.

"Blast…no choice…!"

Lazer then flips the lever on the Game Driver as she initiates her transformation into Level 2 form.

Gashat: " _ **LEVEL UP! BAKUSOU! DOUKSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKUSOU BIKE~KU-OOOH!**_ "

 _ **-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

The scene shows that Lazer flew up in the air before going to the ground, where she began DRIVING as the wheels on her wrists took her, then her armored body began to DISENGAGE, heaving only her armored head and torso, then her arms and legs reattaches in a different way, and she now resembled an anthropomorphic motorcycle. She now assumes Level 2 form.

 _ **-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

Swing was taken aback at what he just saw, not expecting to see her change into a motorcycle, but then Lazer had to act fast and drove and went around him in a rather fast speed in an effort to catch him off-guard and then strike him when least expected. That way she might get the chance to knock him out of his transformation and then try to bring Ryoma back to his senses.

Meanwhile the corrupt politicians and their sons were forced to watch the scene, and they were too shocked to react, as they could not believe what they are seeing, and some of them were believing that this might be karma, but their fathers urged them not to give in and that they must make a getaway in order to keep them out of Japan so that the truth will never come out.

"Snap out of it!"

"We got to get you out of here!"

"While those brats are busy…we got to smuggle you out of Japan!"

"Come on!"

"Your future rests on getting out of here!"

"We'll see to it that the brat is dead so you can still remain clear!"

"That's right!"

"Hurry!"

Saihara was equally surprised, not expecting her to assume Level 2 and wondered what is she planning to do, seeing that Lazer might be in a bigger disadvantage if she were to use that kind of approach, and he could not do anything except watch as he had to keep his presence a secret in order not to complicate their intention to expose the corrupt politicians.

" _Akamatsu-san…do you know what you are doing…?_ "

The scene shifts back to the scene of the battle, where Lazer, in Level 2 form, managed to outwit Swing, and after finding an opening, she uses the back wheel of her motorcycle form to hit Swing from the side, which sends him reeling before Lazer rammed him over, sending him crashing against another car, where he was stunned, but not knocked out.

As Swing struggled to get up, Lazer switched back to Level 1, assuming her human-sized, super deformed form and tells Swing to please calm down, telling him she is not affiliated with any political entity, which he rebuked her for the perceived lie, but then Akamatsu removed the Gashat from the Game Driver, and her armor disappeared.

Swing was surprised at what she did as she tells him she is not hear to torment him or anything, and reiterated that she is here to help him clear his name and exposed the true culprits, even offering to testify on the tennis prodigy's behalf.

"Hoshi-kun…"

"You…"

"I'm not affiliated with anyone."

"…"

"I'll testify on your behalf."

"What…?"

"I'll help you clear your name and expose those corrupt politicians."

"Eh…?"

Saihara was also surprised, as he did not expect Akamatsu to revert back to normal, and he became worried at what she is planning to do, knowing that Swing is still in a maddened stated and he might kill her on the spot.

"Akamatsu-san…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the battle is quite tense with Akamatsu getting beaten up, yet she persevered and managed to halt Ryoma's rampage. Saihara could only watch as the two teens reached a deadlock and now the moment of truth is about to commence…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Check out next chapter to see if Akamatsu manage to reach out to Ryoma or if the rampage continue…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed...


	9. Gatecrasher

**Terror Tennis**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd. and Ishimori Productions

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Akamatsu and Hoshi are duking it out, but then another character enters the fray and attempts to cash in, but makes a shocking discovery.

How will this affect Hoshi?

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Gētokurasshā_**

As Swing struggled to get up, Lazer switched back to Level 1, assuming her human-sized, super deformed form and tells Swing to please calm down, telling him she is not affiliated with any political entity, which he rebuked her for the perceived lie, but then Akamatsu removed the Gashat from the Game Driver, and her armor disappeared.

Swing was surprised at what she did as she tells him she is not hear to torment him or anything, and reiterated that she is here to help him clear his name and exposed the true culprits, even offering to testify on the tennis prodigy's behalf.

"Hoshi-kun…"

"You…"

"I'm not affiliated with anyone."

"…"

"I'll testify on your behalf."

"What…?"

"I'll help you clear your name and expose those corrupt politicians."

"Eh…?"

Saihara was also surprised, as he did not expect Akamatsu to revert back to normal, and he became worried at what she is planning to do, knowing that Swing is still in a maddened state and he might kill her on the spot.

"Akamatsu-san…"

Swing appeared to be swayed for a moment but maintained to be cautious and asked Akamatsu what is her agenda and why would he listen to her, and there she stated that whoever told him about her is a lie and even proved her sincerity as she undid her transformation.

Swing then approached her and placed the tip of his racket near her neck and demanded to know if she is serious or not, and Akamatsu nodded in a confident way, and gave him to option of either killing her or let her help him clear his name, stating that she has evidence to clear his name and expose the true culprits of the crime that Hoshi never committed.

Swing was shaking as he is conflicted, and yet Akamatsu gently reached out to him and urged him to let her help him, promising that she'll do whatever she could to help clear his name and get his normal life back.

"Hoshi-kun."

"…"

"Let me help you."

"…"

"I know you are innocent."

"…"

"Only you can decide that."

"…"

However, someone came and interrupted the discussion, where the person who appeared turns out to be a 14-year old teen boy wearing a doctor's long coat, but underneath it was a regular clothing. He is **Nagisa Shingetsu** , and he is wearing the Game Driver and holding a Gashat, and there he sees as opportunity at collecting the Gashats for a selfish reason.

He tells Akamatsu that she is foolish in attempting to bargain with another Kamen Rider and tells her to back off as he will deal with Swing, which Akamatsu tells him that Swing is just a teen boy who is tricked into using the Gashat in order to clear his name.

"No, stop!"

"What?"

"Hoshi-kun is not a true rider!"

"Hmph."

"He is tricked into using the devices."

"Shut up, bitch."

"Listen to me!"

"…"

But Nagisa did not pay attention as he is seen wearing the Game Driver around his waist and took out the Bang-Bang Shooting cartridge and inserted it onto the slot of the Game Driver to initiate his transformation.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

Several item-like boxes appeared around them, which seemed like they are used for shooting games, and Akamatsu realized that Nagisa's actions are worsening the situation and shouted at him to stop, but Nagisa coldly rebukes her and tells her to stay out of the way, or else she would get hurt and would end up in a hospital.

There Nagisa began to initiate his transformation.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Swing stared in surprise upon seeing Nagisa transforming into Kamen Rider Snipe, and there Snipe pressed a button on the Gashat which then allowed him to summon a default weapon.

Gashat: " ** _GASHACON MAGNUM!_** "

A huge magnum-like weapon materializes and Snipe took it and now he is ready to fight Swing, as he intend to beat him and take the Gashat as his prize.

"Mission start."

Swing assumed that Snipe is an enemy and pushes Akamatsu aside as he went charging towards Snipe, and the two Level 1 Kamen Riders began brawling, punching, kicking and uses their weapons to hit each other in an attempt to gain an advantage, and there Swing demanded if Snipe is in league with the corrupt politicians, which Snipe coolly deny.

"Are you in league with those politicians?!"

"Huh? What's with that?"

"Answer me!"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm a radiologist…not a bureaucrat."

"What?"

"You heard me, you tick."

Swing wasn't thoroughly convinced and asked again, which Snipe aimed the Gashacon Magnum right in front of Swing's face and reiterated that he is only here to face other Kamen Riders and not some political agenda, but then he saw the Gashat that Swing is using and he slowly lowered his weapon, and his tone changed from arrogance to concern.

There he asked Swing if the Gashat he is using is a prototype version, which made Swing baffled.

"That Gashat…!"

"Huh?"

"Hey!"

"What?"

"That Gashat…"

"What about it?"

"Is that a prototype version?"

"Say what?"

Akamatsu heard this and asked Snipe what he meant, and there Snipe told her that the Gashat that Swing is using is a prototype version, which is a Gashat that allows the user to transform, but it is very dangerous due to the cartridge being unstable and prolonged usage can be fatal.

Snipe told Akamatsu that he has experienced using the prototype Gashat before, and said that those who has not undergo a special surgery that would protect the user from Gashat's dangerous effects will suffer fatal injuries, and stated that if Swing is aware of it he should not have use the Terror Tennis Gashat in the first place.

Akamatsu stared in shock at hearing this.

"What was that?"

"You heard me! If that guy is…"

"So those who had special surgery…like you and me…won't suffer from the Gashat's effects…"

"Correct!"

"And if Hoshi-kun didn't…?"

"Then he's in for some bodily harm."

"Oh no…"

"…"

Snipe then asked Swing if he has received a special surgery before using the Gashat, which Swing denied, and asked why ask that so suddenly, and Snipe stood in shock as he realized that Swing was tricked into using the devices, and told him what will happen.

He then asked Swing who gave him the devices, and before Swing could answer, his body began to convulse and electric sparks appeared all over his armored body before falling to the ground, and both Snipe and Akamatsu saw blood dripping down the ground as Swing began to gasp for air, and Akamatsu removed the Gashat from the Game Driver, and the armor disappeared.

There Hoshi is seen looking pale, having difficulty in breathing and vomited a lot of blood, which Snipe clenched his fists seeing that someone has tricked Hoshi into using the prototype Gashat without undergoing special surgery.

As Snipe checked on Hoshi, Akamatsu saw someone coming, and stared wide-eyed, seeing that more trouble is about to commence, as a new entrant came, which turn out to be the black Ex-Aid!

Snipe became more incensed, while Akamatsu became worried.

"Damn!"

"Oh no…"

"Just what we need…"

"What's he doing here?"

"How should I know?"

"If he's here for Hoshi-kun…"

"Damn that intruder…"

"…"

The black Ex-Aid, who is currently in Level 1, stood before them and stared at the weakened Hoshi then glanced at Snipe, and a silent yet tense moment took place, lasting for a few seconds before the Level 1 black Ex-Aid flips the lever of the Game Driver and assume Level 2.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTIO~OOOONNNN X!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the Black Ex-Aid stood there as the projection screen went through him and his Level 1 for SHATTERED before assuming his Level 2 form, which showed his black and purple form, which is identical to the Level 2 form if Ex-Aid.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The atmosphere became tense as the black Ex-Aid began to approach Akamatsu and Hoshi menacingly before Snipe intercepted him despite being in Level 1 form, yet the black Ex-Aid showed no signs of letting up.

"Hold it right there!"

"…"

"What do you want?"

"…"

"Are you here for a fight?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…"

The black Ex-Aid then punched and kicked Snipe around mercilessly before tossing him aside, but as Snipe is about to fire his magnum, the black Ex-Aid is shown to be armed with a gauntlet that fires projectiles, and shoots down Snipe, and now he is aiming his weapon at Akamatsu, which she braces herself, but Snipe opened fire and disrupted the attacker.

There Snipe told the black Ex-Aid that he will take his Gashat and beat him up regardless of anything else that came in his way.

"That's far as you go!"

"…"

"I'll beat you up!"

"…"

"And I'll be taking your Gashat!"

"…"

"You won't escape me this time!"

"…"

Snipe then flips the lever as he initiates his transformation to Level 2.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! BANG, BA-BANG BANG! YOW! BA-BANG BANG SHOOTING!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Snipe jumps up in the air, then fired wildly with the Gashacon Magnum, causing the SCREEN to crack and shatter, and there you can see Snipe's armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Snipe emerges, now in a sleeker armor that has navy blue armor, and he now resembled his natural height, his chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, his second armored form no longer sport its SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticeable feature is that Snipe sports a helmet that has a military motif that has a target scope with the letters STG engraved on the helmet, a BANGS, which is colored green implying that it has a HAIR which covered the right portion of the armored face.

And lastly he sports a thin, right-sided green cape.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The Black Ex-Aid gave no reaction after seeing Snipe's Level 2 form, and decided to face him as if he is a mere distraction that needs to be erased.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the action was quite brief yet fast-paced.

However, trouble ensue as they discovered that the Gashat that Hoshi used is a prototype version, and without surgery, he is badly wounded, and prolong usage will be fatal for him. Will Hoshi be able to survive long enough to clear his name?

The black Ex-Aid shows up and is worsening things here…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter begins the countdown to the conclusion, as Snipe faces off the black Ex-Aid while Akamatsu tries to have Hoshi hold on to dear life…

See you in June or July…

Reviews are needed...


End file.
